priusonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Races and Jobs
There are 7 character types, 7 classes, and 2 evolutions to choose from for each class in Prius online. At this point all characters are open in the South Korean, Japanese, and North American version. Humans Humes have the most complicated social structure among the races of Prius, as well as the most prominent individual characteristics. The curiosity that consumes the Hume has left them with an unmatched resourcefulness and the ability to adapt to anything they encounter. Malethumb|link=File:Hume_male_char.png During the Hero Wars some of the males among the Hume began to display some connection to the natural elements of Prius. As they are so curious, they began to study and test this special link until they were able to come to an understanding of how to control it. Now the males of the Hume race have all but mastered this strange ability and are able to use this link at will to dominate and alter their surroundings. *'''Occultists Only the most rudimentary of skills will be reliable for the novice Occultist. While these skills might be only the beginning, have no fear, they will still be able to dominate your enemies. Harnessing the essence of the ice and fire elements all at once is truly a devastating combination. It is no difficult task for an Occultist to freeze an enemy in his tracks and then turn his face to horror as he feels flames begin to engulf him. Study long enough as an Occultist and you will be able to someday become an Archimage or Mastermind. ' ' Female While the males of the Hume appeared to be blessed with a natural ability that gave them strength to fight, the females were not as lucky. However, instead of seeing this as a sign that they were not meant to fight, the simple saw it as an opportunity to take their fate into their own hands. The female Hume tasked themselves to find a means that they could be just as effective as their male counterparts. They found the answer to their dilemma was at the tip of their finger all along. *'Gunslinger' Gunslingers are specialists at ranged-combat. They have spent their time developing skills that make them a threat at both close range and at extremely great distances. Either coupling quick movements with pistol play or catching their breath for the perfect shot into the horizon, one thing remains certain; if a Gunslinger has her sights on you, they won’t need to be there for long. As the Gunslinger gains experience she may advance to a become Sharp Shooters or Duelist. Lon Lons are often seen fluctuating from one end of the spectrum to the other. They switch instantly from joy and merriment to a blind rage if a threat presents itself. They are fiercely loyal to those who have earned their endearment.Typically Lon establish villages or communities with other Lons of the same gender, as there is some hostility between the sexes. Lon Masthumb|link=File:Lon_male_smallon.png There is no secret behind the techniques of the Lon Mas. While other races depend on extravagant tools and abilities, warriors of the Lon Mas prefer to feel their enemies dissolve under their fists. Once combat has started the Lon Mas will enter into a state of pure rage that will only subside was their foe is lying at their feet. It would go against the very nature of a Lon Mas to abandon a fight as long as they still draw breath. *'Beserker ' Young Lon Mas are more brute force than they are skilled warriors. Place a few pieces of steel over their knuckles and these warriors will happily engage any threat head on. While finesse might be lacking, once weakness is seen in the enemy, expect these Lon Mas to unleash even more violent and devastating attacks.Through experience, Berserkers will elevate themselves to either Sentinels or Juggernauts. ''' Lon Femina The Lon Femina favors a different approach to combat than their male counterparts, although they are not to be mistaken as lacking bravery or tenacity. During the time the Lon Femina spent as refuges on the Star Tree, they developed a connection to the Spiritual World that surrounded them. They utilize this connection along with their natural archery talents to form a devastating force that can single handily alter the outcome of any altercation. *'Huntress' Not only are huntresses a deadly accurate shot with a bow, they are also capable of achieving small feats that draw their strength from the Spiritual World. The Lon femina take pleasure in seeing the look of disbelief in their opponents face as the wounds they have caused seem to heal before their very eyes. As a Lon Femina matures, they will be faced with the decision to focus their energies on one of their talents as either an Oracle or Amazon. Ayin Long-lived, the Ayin have cultivated a grand culture that has stood for countless ages. They are gifted with unparalleled strength, wisdom and beauty; the flawlessness of these beings is envied even by the gods. These racial traits have not gone unnoticed by the Ayin themselves, and it is often said that while all forms of life are in awe of the Ayin, none hold them in such high regard as themselves. Ayin Malethumb|link=File:Ayin_male_on.png Despite their superior physical prowess, it is their ability to analyze and assess situations that elevated the Ayin Males to becoming among the greatest warriors on Prius. Their flamboyant swordsmanship and their razor sharp precision never fail to inflict maximum damage upon their enemies. *'''Legionnaire These desert warriors have modeled their combat techniques after their unforgiving homeland. Existence in a land where any mistake could cost you your life has given the Ayin an uncanny precision and calculated deadliness. Legionnaires can press an opponent with continuous rapid attacks or simply wait for the opponent to present an opening and then capitalize on a well aimed counter; either way the end result is the same, the Legionnaire will be the one walking away. Legionnaires may advance to join the ranks of Gladiator or Astral Knight. ' Ayin Female (Tainted Ayin)' These Ayin carry the burden of their ancestors mistakes on their back. Once cast out by society, these Tainted Ayin are finally being presented with the ability to rejoin the races of Prius. To overcome a past checkered with grief and tribulations, they have taken the first step on the path of becoming truly mighty Ayins. *'Shadow Templar' As the female Ayins possess inferior power and strength, they have had to find unique methods to compensate for their short comings. While at first glance a Shadow Templar will only appear to be armed with a Rapier and Shield, their true ability lies within. These mysterious beings have learned techniques which enable them to turn incoming attacks to their benefit.Shadow Templars who survive long enough may advance to a Cursed Vanguard or a Damned Knight. 'Beriah' With a strong focus on the arts and intellectual pursuits, the Beriah are seen in a most unique light by the other races. While their physical strength is insignificant, none can surpass the psychic powers they release through Music. They possess a mysterious power which cannot only encourage or discourage others, but can even restore someone who is on death’s door. Minstrelthumb|link=File:Beriah_female_on.png Minsterls use lutes infused with the power of Magia to play music that carries physical force. Their artistic gifts translate into tremendous fighting prowess that makes them the most dependable ally you can have on the battlefield. Even the fiercest of warriors are consoled to know a Beriah is watching over them. Minstrels who develop further mastery over their abilities will become an Orchestrator or Siren. '''Concept Art ' Beriahfemale slider2.png Beriahfemale slider1.png Ayinfemale slider3.png Ayinfemale slider2.png Ayinfemale slider1.png Ayinmale slider3.png Ayinmale slider2.png Ayinmale slider1.png Lonfemale slider2.png Lonfemale slider1.png Lonmale slider2.png Lonmale slider1.png Humefemale slider2.png Humefemale slider1.png Humemale slider3.png Humemale slider2.png Humemale slider1.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined '